<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tout ce que la vie nous jette au visage by Saluzozette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853697">Tout ce que la vie nous jette au visage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette'>Saluzozette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2007 movie, But two years is a long time, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Leo missed his brothers very much, Splinter kindda fucked up, They missed him as well, Trauma, bro love, mention of PTSD, mention of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Léo."<br/>Dans la semi-obscurité, les yeux que Donatello braquait sur son frère aîné paraissaient presque rouges.<br/>T'as merdé, souffla sa conscience à Léo.<br/>"Tu n'as aucun droit, aucun, de te moquer de Mikey, gronda la tortue au bandana violet, d'une voix qui sonnait comme un roulement de tambours de guerre au loin. Au cas où t'es pas au courant, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état.<br/>Film de 2007</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tout ce que la vie nous jette au visage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeey ! Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé, dont je suis très fière, mais qui me fait flipper à poster ^^ J'espère très fort que ça va vous plaire ! C'est basé sur les tortues du film de 2007. J'ai apprécié le film, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait décidément pas assez de Mikey et Donnie, comme dans à peut près tous les films TMNT qui sont sortis, snif, mes enfants sont malaimés ='( Voilà, donc j'avais des headcannon que j'avais besoin de partager avec vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^</p>
<p>Disclaimer : Les tortues ninja ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent dessus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Léo. »</p>
<p>Dans la semi-obscurité, les yeux que Donatello braquait sur son frère aîné paraissaient presque rouges. Léonardo savait qu'il était à la planque, en sécurité. Les rires de Michelangelo, et les grognements bon enfant de Raphaël qui lui parvenaient du salon auraient dû être des preuves suffisantes, et pourtant, les yeux de son frère et la menace à peine voilée dans sa voix déclenchèrent toutes les alarmes de danger dans son cerveau.</p>
<p><em>T'as merdé</em>, lui souffla sa conscience sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait fait exactement qui mérite une telle colère de la part du plus pacifiste de sa fratrie. <em>T'as très sérieusement merdé.</em></p>
<p>« Donnie, je... »</p>
<p>Si Léo fit un pas en arrière lorsque son frère se leva lentement de sa chaise, comme encombré du poids de ses émotions, ce fut tout à fait involontaire. Il n'avait jamais vu Donatello dans une fureur telle qu'elle semblait transpirer de tous les pores de sa peau, et n'avait certainement jamais vu aucun de ses frères réagir ainsi à cause de ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une plaisanterie anodine.</p>
<p>« Tu n'as aucun droit, <em>aucun</em>, de te moquer de Mikey, gronda la tortue au bandana violet, d'une voix qui sonnait comme un roulement de tambours de guerre au loin, les yeux toujours braqués sur lui. Au cas où t'es pas au courant, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état. »</p>
<p>Léonardo ouvrit la bouche et la referma, à la recherche de mots qui, pour l'instant, ne pouvaient prendre une autre forme que des excuses, même s'il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir pourquoi il devait s'excuser exactement. Mais quoi qu'il ai dit, quelle que soit la raison de cette tension glaciale dans la pièce à présent, quoi qu'il ai fait pour déclencher une réaction pareille, cela devait forcément nécessiter des excuses, et il était prêt à tout faire, à tout dire, pour réparer par n'importe quel moyen cette chose horrible qui était apparut entre son frère et lui.</p>
<p>« Je... Donnie, la vache, je suis désolé, ok ? Balbutia-t-il en s'accrochant désespérément aux fragments de bonne humeur qui lui parvenaient du salon, seules preuves tangibles qu'il avait à cet instant pour lui prouver que, quelque part ailleurs, certaines choses allaient encore bien. C'était juste une blague, je voulais pas...</p>
<p>- Ouais ? Ben c'est de la merde, tes blagues. »</p>
<p>Léonardo déglutit. En tant normal, il aurait sans doute repris son frère sur son langage, mais il n'était pas du tout convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant. Donatello ressemblait à un lion dont le seul obstacle entre lui et sa proie, c'est-à-dire Léo, était les barreaux d'une cage que des années de vie commune et d'amour inconditionnel avaient rendu suffisamment solides pour qu'il se résigne quand même à épargner son frère.</p>
<p>Il y avait eu une époque où Léo aurait su exactement ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Une époque où les yeux de Donnie n'auraient pas brillé de fureur plus de dix secondes, où la tension dans les épaules de Raphaël se serait évanouie après un simple échauffement dans le dojo, où la fatigue dans les yeux de Michelangelo n'aurait été que le résultat d'une nuit passée à regarder trop de cartoons. Mais Léonardo était parti deux ans et n'était rentré que depuis trois mois. Tellement de choses avaient changé en son absence qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes les citer, et même s'il avait toujours été un élève brillant et désireux d'apprendre, il n'avait pas encore entièrement enregistré l'étendue de ce qu'il ignorait désormais à propos de sa famille.</p>
<p>« Les cauchemars de Mikey, ses cernes, ses flash-back, tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, martela Donatello d'une voix sourde qui promettait des morsures si le moindre geste était fait dans sa direction. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a vécu ici, sans toi. C'était un enfer, ok ? Et je ne présumerais pas de ce que tu as vécu, toi, ça devait certainement être très dur aussi, mais ça ne te donne absolument pas le droit de rire à ses dépens alors qu'il souffre, c'est clair ?! »</p>
<p>Le ton de Donatello était monté d'un cran sur la fin de sa phrase, et ok, Léonardo commençait à comprendre où est-ce qu'il avait merdé exactement, et oh boy, comment n'avait-il pas mesuré plus tôt l'ampleur de sa connerie ?</p>
<p>Parmi les changements les plus flagrants chez ses frères se trouvait certainement en premier lieu la nouvelle attitude de Donnie, qui, s'il avait détesté être projeté en position de leader pendant deux ans, avait quand même apprit quelques trucs et se permettait à présent des remarques et des commentaires qu'il n'aurait jamais formulé à voix haute avant le départ de Léo. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas encore très bien à s'ajuster à cette position que son frère assumait désormais dans l'équipe, ni à son comportement, qui n'était pas tout à fait de l'insubordination, mais pas non plus l'obéissance absolue que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un ninja.</p>
<p>Raphaël avait été plus facile à cerner, une fois qu'il avait compris ce qu'être un Leader signifiait vraiment et avait accepté de laisser cette charge à Léo. Le plus gros changement chez lui était la myriade de nouvelles cicatrices que, trois mois après son retour, son frère aîné n'arrivait toujours pas à cartographier entièrement. À chaque fois qu'il pensait les avoir toutes vues, il en découvrait une nouvelle dont Raph refusait de lui expliquer l'origine, et cela le rendait fou. Il y avait bien d'autres choses que son cadet ne partageait désormais plus avec lui, mais rien d'aussi rageant que l'origine de ses blessures, ni rien d'aussi perturbant que la nouvelle attitude de Donnie, ou les nouvelles difficultés de Mikey.</p>
<p>Car si certaines remarques de Donatello pendant les patrouilles pouvaient lui porter sur les nerfs, et si ne pas savoir très exactement l'étendue de ce que s'était infligé Raphaël pendant ces deux années pouvait lui donner l'impression de ne plus respirer correctement, rien n'était aussi flagrant ni aussi angoissant que Michelangelo et la façon qu'il avait parfois de se recroqueviller brusquement sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration sifflante, incapable de bouger ou d'entendre ce que lui disaient ses frères, sans que ni lui ni eux ne puissent dire avec certitude ce qui avait déclenché une telle réaction. Cela ne durait pas plus d'une minute en général, mais c'était très suffisant pour qu'un goût de bile ai le temps de se répandre dans la bouche Léo. C'était tellement long, une minute, et ces épisodes se déclenchaient tellement aléatoirement ! Que se passerait-il si ça devait arriver au milieu d'un combat ?! À cela s'ajoutaient également les cernes monumentales sous ses yeux et le fait qu'en trois mois, la tortue au bandana bleu pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère dormir, lui qui avait toujours accordé une importance démesurée à son sommeil. Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine après son retour pour que Léo débarque dans le laboratoire de Donnie afin d'exiger des explications.</p>
<p>« PTSD, avait rétorqué le scientifique sans quitter son écran des yeux, une main sur son micro pour que le client à l'autre bout du fil n'entende pas la conversation. Syndrome de stress post-traumatique. »</p>
<p>Il n'en avait pas dit plus, laissant à son frère le soin de faire les connexions lui-même. Au fil des conversations, de ce que Michelangelo avait bien voulut lui raconter, une fois le trie fait entre les élucubrations, les détails superflus, les informations lâchées au lance-pierre, et les mensonges éhontés, Léonardo avait finit par comprendre que le trouble de son frère était la conséquence directe de son travail d'animateur, et était resté comme un poisson hors de l'eau.</p>
<p>Il avait eu très envie de rire, car comment animer des anniversaires pouvait avoir un tel effet sur Mikey avec une vie comme la leur ? Comment une bande de gamins pouvaient avoir un impact à long terme plus important et plus traumatisant qu'une vie passée dans les égouts à fuir les humains, les innombrables combats qu'ils avaient mené et le Shredder lui-même ? Cependant, le rire de Léo s'était étranglé dans sa gorge, car les faits étaient là, et ils n'étaient pas drôles. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans l'esprit de son benjamin pour qu'il soit à présent plus effrayé par un groupe de gosses que par une troupe de ninjas d'élites, cela l'empêchait parfois de fonctionner correctement, et pourrait potentiellement lui coûter la vie s'ils n'étaient pas assez prudents.</p>
<p>Seulement le rire de Mikey n'avait pas changé, lui, et il avait tellement, <em>tellement</em> manqué à Léo – à un point tel que celui-ci était certain que quelque part, son cœur devait porter la cicatrice de cette absence – qu'il avait presque été trop facile de s'habituer aux vannes que son frère lançait à tout bout de champ sur ses nouvelles difficultés. Et puis Donnie et Raph riaient, eux aussi, alors cela ne pouvait pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Seulement voilà, à présent Donatello ne riait plus du tout. La plaisanterie de Léonardo n'était pas passée, et peut-être son humour était-il vraiment mauvais. Peut-être était-il vain d'espérer atteindre le même niveau d'humour que Mikey, ou peut-être n'aurait-il tout simplement jamais dû tenter un trait d'humour sur le sujet en son absence. Toujours est-il que Léo reçu le message cinq sur cinq : Michelangelo était le seul à avoir le droit de faire des blagues à propos de son trouble psychologique, et Donatello veillerait jour et nuit à ce que cette information soit très, <em>très</em> claire dans l'esprit de chacun.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, souffla Léonardo dans une vaine tentative pour apaiser la tension dans la pièce. Je n'aurai pas dû plaisanter avec ça. Mais Donnie, tu es injuste, ajouta-t-il, car il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter toute la responsabilité de ce dont on l'accusait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Mikey souffre de PTSD, je...</p>
<p>- Tu n'es pas rentré ! »</p>
<p>Léo sursauta au cri soudain de son frère. Donatello avait eu jusque-là une telle maîtrise de ses émotions que cette brusque escalade de colère prit l'aîné complètement au dépourvu. Le scientifique n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et si la fureur dans ses yeux avait déjà suffi à clouer Léo sur place quelques minutes auparavant, elle était à présent si pesante, si envahissante que le Leader se ratatina sur lui-même.</p>
<p>« C'était déjà dur la première année, reprit Donatello dont la voix se brisait dans les aiguës sur la fin de ses phrases. Mais il y avait une deadline. On savait quand tu devais rentrer, alors on s'occupait comme on pouvait. Raph était toujours fourré Dieu ne sait où, et Mikey et moi, on passait le temps. Ça allait encore à ce moment-là. Et puis <em> tu n'es pas rentré !</em> Tu ne nous as même pas écrit ! Tu t'es dit qu'une lettre à Splinter, ça suffirait, mais en attendant, nous, on ne savait pas si tu étais vivant ou mort. J'ai commencé à bosser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mikey avait jusqu'à trois anniversaires par jours ! Il rentrait couvert de bleus, il ne dormait plus, il faisait des crises d'angoisse tous les matins. Une fois, il est même rentré avec un poignet foulé, et il est quand même parti travailler le lendemain ! »</p>
<p>Donnie avait posé ses mains sur son visage, comme si ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs lui était physiquement douloureux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur son petit frère et le mal-être grandissant dans son estomac, peut-être Léo aurait-il remarqué que les rires dans le salon s'étaient tus. Donatello ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>« Je l'ai supplié un million de fois de démissionner. Je lui ai dit, et répété, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de cet argent, que je rapportais suffisamment pour qu'on s'en sorte, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Parce que l'alternative, c'était rester à la maison sans rien faire, et s'inquiéter pour toi toute la journée. »</p>
<p>Léonardo avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait tout donné pour prendre Donnie dans ses bras et absorber sa peine comme une éponge, mais il n'était toujours pas certain de ne pas se faire frapper s'il s'approchait trop près.</p>
<p>Quand Donatello reprit la parole, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix les larmes qu'il était trop têtu pour laisser couler.</p>
<p>« Il était tellement fatigué, tellement au bout du rouleau tous les jours, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait en crever. Mais il est aussi tellement, tellement borné ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement incapable de gérer son trop-plein de frustration. Et moi, j'étais tellement plongé dans mon travail que je voyais rien. C'est lui qui m'obligeait à manger, à faire des pauses, à dormir. C'est lui qui... »</p>
<p>Il prit une inspiration étranglée, comme pour s'obliger au calme, et lâcha sa dernière phrase comme il aurait lâché une bombe.</p>
<p>« T'étais pas là, Raph non plus. Mikey est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. »</p>
<p>Léo aurait été au milieu de l'océan avec un boulet attaché au pied et aucune bouée de sauvetage que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il ne se noyait pas dans de l'eau de mer, mais la culpabilité qui lui serrait la gorge le noyait tout pareil.</p>
<p>PTSD, avait dit Donnie à propos de Mikey. Syndrome de stress post-traumatique, qui se traduisait par des cauchemars, des insomnies chroniques et des flash-back. Donatello avait toujours eu un don pour mettre des mots sur les choses que ses frères ne comprenaient pas. Il n'avait cependant jamais posé de mots sur sa maladie à lui, celle qui n'était pas aussi flagrante que les terreurs nocturnes de Michelangelo, mais qui aurait pu le tuer tout aussi facilement. Celle contre laquelle Mikey avait été le seul rempart pendant tous ces mois.</p>
<p>« Donnie, je... » Croassa Léonardo, alors que surgissaient dans sa tête toutes les informations décousues dont il pouvait se souvenir au sujet de la dépression.</p>
<p>Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bras bien solide se posa sur ses épaules qu'il reprit pied. Raph était près de lui et l'observait d'un regard dans lequel, malgré tous ses efforts pour avoir l'air impénétrable, on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert.</p>
<p>« Ça va, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et rassurante qui permit à Léonardo d'inspirer une goulée d'air salutaire. Ça va, Léo, calme-toi. »</p>
<p>En face d'eux, Michelangelo obligeait Donatello à desserrer les poings et la mâchoire à coup de mots doux et d'encouragements rassurants, mais intransigeants.</p>
<p>« Aller D, tu avais promis, chuchotait-il, les yeux rivés sur son frère en violet comme s'il était la seule chose qu'il puisse voir. On fait plus ça, bro, ça fait trop mal. »</p>
<p>Et pour toutes ces nouvelles difficultés avec lesquelles Léonardo devait apprendre à composer chez ces frères, il y avait aussi un million de bonnes choses. À commencer par ce soutient sans faille que lui accordait à présent Raphaël, cette nouvelle assurance chez Donnie qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'adolescent timide et renfermé qu'il avait été, et surtout, <em>surtout</em>, cette capacité magique qu'avait Mikey à rendre n'importe quelle situation moins dramatique qu'elle ne l'était vraiment à la seule force de ses mots et de son sourire.</p>
<p>Car la colère terrifiante qui s'était emparée de Donatello après la plaisanterie de Léo s'envola en fumée à la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son benjamin. Comme si Michelangelo était la seule et unique personne sur cette terre à pouvoir atteindre son âme et démêler les nœuds de tensions, de frustrations et de peines qu'il y créait sans faire exprès. La tortue au bandana violet secoua la tête, joua des épaules, serra les doigts de son frère entre les siens, et lorsqu'il braqua de nouveau son regard sur Léonardo, il était redevenu le Donatello qu'il avait toujours été, calme et composé.</p>
<p>« Désolé, souffla-t-il avec seulement une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, un brin frustré de l'effet instantané que son benjamin avait sur lui. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. »</p>
<p>Le bras de Raph autour des épaules de Léo était comme un étau, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne s'effondre s'il le lâchait, mais rien à cette seconde très précise n'aurait put empêcher la tortue en bleu de faire un pas vers Donnie.</p>
<p>« Non, je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, autant à l'attention du scientifique que de Mikey dont la posture détendue et souple ne trompait personne : il était tout aussi prêt à éclater de rire pour alléger l'atmosphère qu'à frapper si quelqu'un osait une remarque déplacée en direction de Donatello. Je suis désolé d'être parti, de ne pas être rentré, de ne pas avoir écrit. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir imaginé ce que pouvait être la situation ici en attendant mon retour, et surtout, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand vous en aviez besoin. »</p>
<p>Le visage de Donnie n'offrit aucun indice sur ce qu'il ressentait devant ces excuses, ou même s'il les acceptait, mais Michelangelo, lui, laissa un immense sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et la semi-obscurité du labo sembla s'illuminer un petit peu.</p>
<p>« C'est du passé, Léo ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à son frère en violet pour lui faire comprendre que l'heure n'était plus à la colère. Tu es rentré, c'est tout ce qui compte. »</p>
<p>Raphaël s'approcha à son tour. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Donatello, et attira Léonardo contre lui en passant de nouveau son bras autour de son cou. Ses gestes étaient lourds des mots qu'il ne prononçait pas. <em>« Je vais te botter le cul si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de t'en vouloir, Léo. »</em> et <em>« Je suis désolé pour ces deux ans, Donnie, mais tout n'est pas de sa faute. Laisse-nous nous rattraper. »</em> Mikey ferma le cercle et enveloppa de son mieux sa fratrie dans ses bras, comme il aurait serré contre lui quelque chose de précieux à protéger absolument. C'était tout juste si ses doigts pouvaient atteindre la carapace de Raphaël, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.</p>
<p>« Là ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. On arrête de s’apitoyer sur ce qui était et ce qui aurait pu être, et on profite de ce qui est, et de ce qui sera, ok ?</p>
<p>- Tu es tellement sage, grinça Raph avec sarcasme. On dirait Splinter. »</p>
<p>Michelangelo haussa les épaules, indifférent aux sourires moqueurs de ses frères. Ses mains glissèrent derrière la nuque de Raph, ce qui obligea leur quatre front à se rencontrer au milieu du cercle, et malgré les gesticulations et les grognements autant contrariés qu'embarrassés des trois autres, sa prise ne faiblit pas d'un iota, forçant sur lui leur attention toute entière.</p>
<p>« Pour de vrai, souffla-t-il, soudain très sérieux, et chacun de ses mots pesait plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb, même si ses yeux restaient rivés au sol. On est là, tous les quatre, tous ensemble, tous vivants, ajouta-t-il en resserrant très brièvement son étreinte sur Donnie lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier mot. On a tous nos lots de problèmes, mais on fait des efforts, et c'est déjà cent fois mieux que si on ne faisait rien. »</p>
<p>Il se tut l'espace d'une seconde, mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, devinant instinctivement qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si les mots étaient là, juste sur le bout de sa langue, mais trop gros, trop encombrants pour pouvoir être prononcés. Un hoquet étranglé franchi ses lèvres, et juste comme ça, Donatello prit la relève, aussi naturellement que s'ils tous les deux avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois pour leur bénéfice personnel.</p>
<p>« Je suis malade, déclara Donnie, comme il aurait annoncé la météo du jour. Je ne vais pas bien, et Mikey non plus. Mais on se soigne, ajouta-t-il très vite à l'adresse de Léo qui ouvrait déjà la bouche. Et ça ne va pas bien, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais ça ira mieux bientôt. Je ne sais pas quand, mais ça ira mieux.</p>
<p>- Yep, c'est sûr, acquiesça Michelangelo, d'une voix un peu enrayée par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour parler du sujet. Donnie l'a promit, et, je veux dire, c'est un génie, donc... »</p>
<p>Le benjamin jeta un regard au génie en question pour jauger sa réaction, et s'illumina de l'intérieur lorsqu'il vit le sourire embarrassé mais bien réel que celui-ci portait sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>« On a tous fait de la merde, conclu-t-il fermement en desserrant enfin l'étau de ses bras autour de ses frères, sans pour autant que ceux-ci fassent le moindre geste pour s'éloigner. Mais on fait aussi tous tellement d'efforts, et je vous vois, les gars, j'espère que vous le savez. Je suis trop, trop fier de nous. »</p>
<p>Peut-être Mikey était-il magique. Comment expliquer autrement sa sagesse et la façon qu'il avait de toujours savoir quoi dire au bon moment ? Comment expliquer la facilité avec laquelle il forçait ses propres problèmes sous le tapis pour aider continuellement sa fratrie avec les leurs ? Et ce n'était pas sain. Peut-être Léonardo essayerait-il de lui en parler plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Michelangelo ne pouvait pas continuer à soutenir le moral de cette famille tous les jours, à la seule force de sa volonté, mais au détriment de sa santé mentale. Ce n'était pas une situation que Léo pouvait laisser s'éterniser. Pas lorsqu'il voyait la terreur dans les yeux de Mikey après un flash-back, ou les tremblements de fatigue qui agitaient ses mains lorsqu'il cuisinait et qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.</p>
<p>En attendant, ils étaient là, et Michelangelo était capable de calmer Donnie d'un simple regard, de faire rire Raphaël en une seule phrase et d'apaiser les angoisses de Léo d'une simple pression sur son épaule. Où avait-il appris à faire ça, et quand ? Parce que Léo se souvenait très distinctement du frère à qui il avait dit au revoir sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, un soir de décembre, et ce n'était juste pas la même personne, tout en étant exactement, si parfaitement lui-même que s'en était irréel.</p>
<p>Il devait forcément y avoir de la magie en lui, décida Léonardo. C'était la seule chose qui puisse expliquer la chaleur qui envahit sa poitrine, la force avec laquelle Raphaël les serra tous contre lui, et surtout, <em>surtout</em>, le sourire secret et rassurant que lui adressa Donnie lorsqu'il serra sa main dans la sienne en une offre de paix.</p>
<p>Ils n'allaient pas bien, et ce n'était pas une situation qui pouvait s'arranger en une seule conversation. Cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, peut-être des mois, peut-être des années. Cela prendrait sans doute des cauchemars, des cachets, des conversations pleines de larmes et de cris, des lames de rasoir, et de la douleur. Cela prendrait certainement des périodes où ils auraient l'impression d'aller mieux, pour seulement rechuter sans savoir pourquoi, mais ils étaient prêt à se relever à chaque fois, prêt à rendre coup pour coup ce que la vie leur jetterait au visage, parce qu'ils étaient là, tous ensemble, tous vivants et qu'ils feraient tout pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà voilà ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis, même si vous laissez juste deux mots ou une suite de lettres incompréhensibles, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, vous êtes top !</p>
<p>Saluz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>